Movie Night
by Behavioural-Victims-UnitX
Summary: JJ, Emily, Morgan, Reid, and Finding Dory. What could go wrong?


Kick. Kick. Kick.

That's all that JJ could feel on the back of her chair and it was driving her crazy. All she wanted was to go out with her best friend, Spencer Reid, and watch Finding Dory. She loved Finding Nemo and, after seeing baby Dory on the screen for 0.5 seconds, begged Reid into coming with her to see this movie. She had become giddy, bouncing on her heels in the ticket stand, getting to the booth and jokingly asking for an adult and child ticket, which, because of Reid's poignant look of betrayal, was totally worth it.

She'd gone crazy in the candy aisle, grabbing anything and everything that caught her eye; strawberry laces, funyuns, cheetos - everything was fair game. Reid glanced over at the childlike woman, a look of confusion and complacency crossing his features as he paid for their popcorn and drinks. He could see the inner child on her face and wondered how long it had been since she had been to the movies. As she payed for the candy, Reid looked down and began walking, immediately colliding with a solid and broad chest. Looking up, Reid saw possibly the scariest and most ripped man he had ever seen, looking down at him with not quite anger, but frustration mixed with puzzlement. Reid gulped as the man spoke.

"Excuse me pretty boy, why the hell weren't you looking where you were going?" Reid, unable to form words, was stopped by JJ laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, he was just lost in his thoughts as always." Giving Reid the side eye, she saw that he looked deflated, and a new voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere noticed that too, and immediately latched onto it.

"Give them a rest, Morgan. It's not like Junior here can defend himself, and obviously you can't beat the crap out of Blondie here, so let's say we leave it for another day, alright?" JJ could hear the smirk in her voice, and felt her blood boil. She appeared behind Morgan, and initially made JJ stop in her tracks. This woman was a sight to behold; dark, mid-length hair tinged with pink and blue, a slender frame, dressed like a typical punk with a band tee that JJ had never heard of, ripped jeans, leather boots and jacket - JJ thought she was beautiful. That being said, her anger took precedence.

"Excuse me, miss…"

"Prentiss."

"Prentiss, it was a simple misunderstanding, now let's just leave it at that." She turned back to Morgan. "I'm sorry if your chest was in any way damaged by a box of freaking popcorn, but go get yourself checked out and send me the hospital bill." she smiled sweetly. "Let's go, Spence. Movie's starting." Reid, who was now staring, mouth agape at JJ and her words, quickly took one more glance at the pair and strode away, hot on JJ's heels. Morgan and Prentiss mirrored Reid's expression, not believing that they got politely smack talked by a 5'5'', 100lb girl like JJ. But they did. And Prentiss wasn't happy at all.

"Forget what we were going to see Morgan. Screen 3. Now."

And that's how JJ got the pain in the neck to become the pain in the back.

Kick. Kick. Kick.

She had had enough.

The end of the movie soon came, not soon enough in JJ's mind. Immediately, before the credits had even began, she was out of her seat, closely followed by Reid out of concern, and Prentiss and Morgan out of amusement. Outside the screen JJ waited, ready for a confrontation, eyes wide and ablaze. Catching Prentiss and Morgan by surprise, she began her verbal assault.

"I don't know what's gone on with you two to make you the little punks that you are, but I thank every fibre of my being that I'm not like you. Bullying people, annoying people. That's how you don't make any more friends. Become reliant on each other, and eventually grow apart with the realisation that if you'd put your minds to more things, be open to more things," she turned to Prentiss and unconsciously began speaking to her directly "you're more than a pretty face, with a lot of attitude. You could be a lot if you'd stop pushing everything and everyone away. At least try."

Prentiss was frozen in shock, and JJ took this as her cue to leave, lightly knocking Reid on the shoulder and signalling for him to follow her. As they were exiting, JJ once again felt a presence behind her. Turning around and meeting beautiful brown eyes, topped with full lashes and plump lips open, as if to say something. JJ prepared herself for the backlash of her words, but did not expect what came out of Prentiss' mouth.

"So, you think I'm a pretty face, huh?" JJ froze, tensed up, then hesitantly nodded. Prentiss seemed to be a bit flustered, but carried on. "If you ever wanna meet again, you probably won't, I've been a complete ass and I'm sorry, I should have left you alone. But, in a sense I'm kinda glad I didn't." she smiled, briefly showing perfectly white teeth, and JJ mirrored her grin with a small smile of her own. She took a notepad and pen out of her purse, wrote something down, and slipped it into Prentiss' hand. Prentiss unfolded it, and saw the words 'Jennifer - 555-0453, call me x' written on the paper. Prentiss grinned again, silently cheering, and looked up to thank JJ, but when she looked up, JJ had slipped away.

Morgan met her outside and, upon seeing her grin, smiled slyly and began teasing her about JJ.

"So I guess good girls do lean towards the dark side then?" she let out a small laugh.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to be on the dark side anymore.


End file.
